


Like the Rice

by Annie_Eliza



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza/pseuds/Annie_Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Novotny was in love. It has only been a week since he met Ben, but that much is for certain. He'd figure out how he felt about Ben's connection to one of his friends later.</p><p> </p><p>In response to Asuka's prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Rice

Michael Novotny was in love. 

 

Okay, that had happened before. He had been in love since he was fourteen years old with Brian Kinney. He knew that Brian loved him too but not in a romantic sense. He was starting to realize that now. It had been hard to accept, especially after Justin came into their lives. He had resented Justin for a while. He had felt as though he had stolen Brian, his friends, and not to mention his bedroom. The thing was, he probably would have really liked Justin if it weren’t for the fact that he was involved with Brian. Sure he was only a kid but he was sweet, cheerful, and talented. He would have respected him and they probably could have made decent friends. They were slowly getting there though. He had visited him some when he came back from Portland after he was bashed. He wanted him to know that he had friends who cared about him. It had just been hard because of Brian.

 

He had tried to move on with David but David had been too controlling and wanted to change Michael too much. He had tried to become more sophisticated so he could be someone David was proud of. But he realized that if he wanted to change it should be for himself and not for someone else. David should have accepted Michael for who he was and shouldn't have thought of him as a project. It didn’t make David a bad person but his actions also indicated that they weren’t suitable for each other. It was best that things ended when they did.

 

But Ben. God Ben. He was smart and kind and sexy as hell. Michael didn’t know what Ben saw in him at all. But he accepted Michael for who he was. He found his strengths the first day they met and for one of the first times in his life, he started to believe that the knowledge he had about something seemingly useless to other people might actually be worth something. That it made him interesting instead of a geeky overgrown teenager. And Ben talked with him about it. He used what he knew to add to the conversation and ask questions while Michael asked him about possible metaphors and subtext. He was interested in what Michael had to say and interesting in return.

 

And yeah, he had only known him for a few days. And he was HIV Positive. But it wasn’t that big of a deal. If things moved forward, they would always be safe and Michael would be fine. He just didn’t know what his friends and family would think. They were mostly an open-minded bunch. Uncle Vic was positive, after all. But Ben was an outsider and he might be becoming involved with Michael. He hoped they would be accepting. 

 

“So Babylon. It’s been a while since I’ve been here,” Ben said to him as they walked through the doors.

 

“How come? Do you not like clubs much? We can go somewhere else-“

 

“No no, it isn’t that. I have only been back in Pittsburgh for less than two months. I was working in Ohio at Denison University for the last two years. I moved around as a means to explore and went to university out of state before that. I got a job offer with Carnegie only this semester so here I am, back in my hometown. I missed it. Might as well make the best of it.”

 

Ben took off his shirt and turned around to give Michael a big smile. Jesus, he was fit. Part of Michael wanted to run his hands down his chest and the other part wanted to never take his own shirt off again. In comparison, Michael was physically inferior.

 

“Come on. Let’s dance!”

 

Ben took Michael’s hand and led him onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around him and they let their bodies sway and move to the thumpa thumpa under the blue lights and glitter. He felt at ease. He felt connected to Ben. He felt-

 

“Hey, Michael! Michael, over here!”

 

Michael turned his head to see Emmett and Ted waving him over and Brian leaning against the bar with a smirk on his smug face. Fucking cockblockers. Didn’t they know when to wait? The connection is broken when Ben looks over to his friends.

 

“Those your friends?”

 

“Yeah. They are probably wanting me to introduce you. Don’t let them get to you. They’re nice, but they’re-“

 

“Shallow, judgmental, vain, conceited?” 

 

“Oh, so you’ve met them!”

 

Ben laughs and Michael pulls him over to the bar. Emmett gives him a big wave and speaks first.

 

“Hi, sweetie! You didn’t tell us you were coming here tonight! Who’s the arm candy?”

 

“It was a last second decision. This is Ben Bruckner, the professor who had me speak to his students. Ben, this is Emmett, that's Ted, and this is Brian.”

 

“It’s really nice to meet you all. Michael’s told me a little bit about you.”

 

“All good things, I hope!” Ted says.

 

“Of course!” Ben confirms as Michael turns his head to hide a laugh.

 

“I haven’t seen you around here before. Believe me, I would remember,” Emmett gushes.

 

“I’m from here but I only moved back in August. I came back to visit once in a while but I haven’t lived here since I graduated high school.”

 

“Ooh, let’s have a homecoming party! What are you drinking, Ben?”

 

“Emmett, I kind of came here with Ben. You know, on a date,” Michael tells him and tries to make him get the point.

 

“I don’t drink anyway,” Ben confesses as he scratches the back of his head.

 

“Aw Mikey’s dating a monk!” Brian mocks as he knocks back his Jim Beam.

 

“Not everyone is a Hedonist like you are, Brian.”

 

“The world would be such a better place if they were. Believe me Professor, you won’t regret leaving the monastery for some E.”

 

“While I’m not a monk, it would make me happy to go to Tibet and study meditation with them. It’s been a dream of mine these last couple of years.”

 

“That is so interesting. Isn’t it, _Brian_?” Emmett says as he elbows Brian In the ribs. Brian just chuckles and orders another drink.

 

They make a little small talk with Emmett and Ted. Brian’s off to the side a few feet away keeping to himself. Michael sees Justin come in and stand next to Brian. When Brian sees him, he kisses him way too provocatively but that’s become normal. Justin turns to look at the rest of the group.

 

“Hey, Justin! I want you to meet-“

 

“Uncle Ben?”

 

Ben looks surprised to see Justin but not confused. However, he does quickly throw his shirt back on.

 

“Justin! How are you, buddy?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“That’s good. You’re feeling better?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

Emmett clears his throat.

 

“Uncle Ben? Like the rice-?”

 

“Like the relation,” Justin corrects him.

 

Is he fucking serious? Just when Michael finds the perfect man, he finds out he’s Justin’s uncle? He wants to get fucked by Justin’s uncle? Even Brian looks weirded out right now which doesn’t really make sense but maybe it does since his relationship with the rest of Justin’s family is totally fucked. Plus he just played tonsil hockey with the kid with his uncle only a few feet away so maybe there is something that can put Brian Kinney in an odd position. Michael feels better already.

 

After a few awkward seconds, Justin breaks the silence.

 

“Well, Brian and I are going to dance. Come on, Brian.”

 

“Okay, well just give me a call if you want to grab lunch soon. You still have my number?”

 

“Yeah, I still have it from when I met with you last month. It was nice seeing you.”

 

“You too!”

 

Justin leads Brian to the center of Babylon. Brian follows while he looks back and checks Ben out since Brian’s a fucking ass but then he is completely immersed in the twink who stole his heart. 

 

“Well, isn’t this interesting!” Emmett says as he claps his hands. 

 

“We all like Justin. He’s a brave kid,” Ted tells Ben.

 

“Yeah, he seems to be. I don’t know him that well to be honest. He’s my older brother’s son and we were never close.”

 

Their jaws all drop and Michael blurts out in shock.

 

“You’re _Craig Taylor’s_ brother?”

 

“Half-brother. Same mom but different dads. His father died so she eventually remarried. He’s fourteen years older than me so we didn't grow up together. I had differences with my family. I’ve only met Justin a handful of times. I always liked him though, Jennifer and Molly too.”

 

Michael can tell that Ben is a little uncomfortable so he changes the subject and after a while they go back out on the dance floor. They are still having fun but Ben does seem a little distracted.

 

“So why did you meet Justin last month? If you guys aren't close.”

 

Ben sighed.

 

“I heard that he had gotten bashed. I know how Craig feels about me since I’m gay so I wanted him to know that he has a listening ear. He didn’t talk about the bashing much at all. We got along fine but he still doesn’t feel close to me. I didn’t even know he was with anyone.”

 

“He and Brian are sort of weird and have an open arrangement. They are okay with fuck-“ Michael starts to say but stops and blushes. Ben just holds in a laugh and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Like I said, I don’t know him that well. Plus he’s an adult. As long as he’s safe, it’s his business.”

 

They don’t talk while they dance the night away. The just take in each other and that feeling of connection comes back. But something is bothering Michael. He feels like he needs to offer to do something.

 

“You know, I know Justin really well. He lived in my old bedroom for several months. He’s with my best friend. He’s part of our group even though he’s several years younger. If you want to maybe come have dinner with us Sunday night, he’ll be there. Maybe you can get to know him.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable-“

 

“Please, he is one of the most open people I have ever met. He once told us he said that he liked getting fucked by dick to his mother. I know we haven’t known each other that long so it might be weird coming to my mother’s house for lasagna but I think it would be great if you got to know each other.”

 

Brian stares down at Michael, his eyes crinkling with what Michael thinks may be affection. He hopes it is.

 

“You are an incredible man, Michael Novotny.”

 

Ben kisses him and Michael feels like it’s the most precious kiss he’s ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> Asuka asked for a story where Ben is Justin's uncle. Thanks for the prompt!


End file.
